When a component of a device is to be inserted into or mounted on the device, it is important to position the component in a desired orientation for easy assembly. For example, a Rapid Airborne Mine Clearance System (RAMICS) is a helicopter-borne weapon system that will fire projectiles from a modified Gatling gun controlled by a blue-green Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) sensor. The LIDAR locates and targets the mine and provides aiming coordinates to the gun's fire-control system. Rounds are fired at the mine in bursts, resulting in neutralization.
The RAMICS includes a closed vessel in the form of a cylindrical pod that contains the LIDAR sensor. In order to ensure personnel safety and prevent damage to the sensor when assembling the LIDAR sensor assembly into a RAMICS pod, the sensor assembly must be properly oriented to slide into the pod.
Various conditions might cause a departure from the static center of gravity (c.g.) of the sensor assembly. These conditions include, but are not limited to: 1) components not installed in the LIDAR assembly due to availability; 2) an uneven distribution of coolant in the mated units; and 3) coolant and/or interconnect cables added to the mated assembly prior to installation in order to ease integration. Because of the potential variability in the load balance of the sensor assembly, a fixed pick point apparatus is impractical.
There is a need for an adjustable balancing apparatus that can be used to orient a load (such as a sensor assembly) for assembly into a device.